Jonathan's Secret
by Luiz4200
Summary: The maternal side of Jake Long's family isn't the only one keeping secrets.
1. The Mysterious Dragon

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from that series.**

**Jonathan's Secret**

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Dragon**

Jake Long was ordered by his Grandfather/Dragon Master to investigate rumors about a new dragon in New York. The descriptions given by magical creatures claiming to have seen that dragon don't match any dragon known to reside in America and that's a reason to worry. The Dragon Council always made a point to keep tabs on all dragons in existence and keep them from revealing the Magical World and/or otherwise harming the balance between magical creatures and human beings. Also, the Dragon Council wasn't overconfident on how dragons who grew up apart from the Order of the Dragon would fare against the Huntsclan. Jake was at Central Park, next to the spot where the dragon was last seen. He was particularly worried about the Huntsclan because they were hunting in that area more often than usual.

"D-d-d-d-DRAGON!" He heard Huntsboys numbers 88 and 89 shout.

"You idiots!" The Huntsmaster berated them. "You gave away our position!" he then tried to shoot a sphinx hair net on Jake but Jake used his tongue to send it back to the Huntsmaster, who dodged it. "Huntsgirl, Huntsboys, attack that beast."

"Yes, Master." The three of them replied and then tried to hit him with beams from their Huntstaffs. Jake kept dodging until the Huntsmaster took advantage of that distraction to shoot another sphinx hair net on him.

"Gotcha!" The Huntsmaster exclaimed in triumph.

"Not so fast." They suddenly heard as a new dragon showed up and positioned himself between Jake and the slayers. That new dragon had brown scales, sharp claws and brown and spiky hair, suggesting he was the mysterious dragon Jake was looking for.

"Dragon, our main problem is with the American Dragon." The Huntsmaster declared. "Stay out of my way and you'll be spared. This time."

Unbeknownst to them, the mysterious dragon was grabbing the sphinx hair net with his tail. "If you want to slay one of my fellow dragons with me around, you'll have to do it over my dead body!"

"You asked for it!" The Huntsmaster shouted and then charged towards the mysterious dragon but the dragon suddenly threw the net at the Huntsmaster, who became too stunned to continue fighting. The mysterious dragon then turned his attention to the other slayers. "Children, you should go home and avoid playing with fire. Now leave."

"Ha." Huntsboy 89 sneered. "If you think you can scare us, you're completely… RIGHT! RUN!" He and Huntsboy 88 fled. Huntsgirl facepalmed at their cowardice.

"Won't you leave as well, girl?" The dragon asked the Huntsgirl.

Huntsgirl didn't hate dragons anymore but still had to keep up a front. "I won't abandon my master!"

"Fine." The dragon said. "I allow you to take him with you but no more dragon hunting tonight. Capisci?"

"Yes." She said and then used her Huntstaff to teleport herself and the Huntsmaster away.

"Young boy, you seem too hurt to fly on your own." The dragon commented upon seeing Jake. "Is there any place where I may take you?"

"Canal Street Electronics." Jake's answer for some reason shocked the other dragon.

**End of Prologue.**


	2. Family Meeting

**Chapter 2: Family Meeting**

Jonathan Long was surprised when the dragon he had just saved from the Huntsclan mentioned his father-in-law's electronics store. If Luong Lao Shi already knew about dragons being real, that meant Jonathan Long would no longer need to hide his own secret.

When the peaceful coexistence between human beings and magical creatures ended, there was a dragon whose main concern was keeping his infant son safe. That dragon took his son away from Europe to America for this sole purpose and stayed there until the end of their lives. Jonathan Long is a descendant of that son and, thanks to that, a dragon as well. Believing the dragon powers would have skipped his children like they did to his father, Jonathan would wait until his children became adults before telling them. However, he was now afraid it wouldn't be the case as he took the red dragon to Lao Shi's shop. Upon arriving at the shop, Jonathan, still on dragon form, knocked on the back door. Lao Shi responded and was shocked at seeing a strange dragon carrying Jake. "What did you do with my grandson?" He accused with a glare.

Already suspecting the red dragon was Jake, Jonathan wasn't surprised at Lao Shi calling the dragon 'grandson'. "I brought him here as he requested after our run-in with some masked ninjas."

"_The Huntsclan!"_ Lao Shi and a shar pei named Fu Dog thought. "My apologies and my thanks, fellow dragon. Please bring him in."

"You're a dragon too?" Jonathan asked in surprise as he entered.

"Of course I am." Lao Shi calmly replied and then he took his dragon form. "Now, don't take it the wrong way, I'm glad you saved my grandson but we have some questions for you and the Dragon Order will appreciate your cooperation, Mr., uh…"

"You may call me Johnny." Jonathan said; still not ready to reveal himself to his father-in-law.

"Well, Johnny, the Dragon Order keeps tabs on all dragons to make sure we're all safe from enemies and won't expose magic to human race and we never knew of you until recently." Lao Shi explained.

"I understand." Jonathan explained. "I still keep my powers a secret from my wife and our marriage has already lasted long enough for us to have a teenage son. As for this order having never found me, my family moved to America for safety when magical and human worlds were driven apart and we lost all contact with the rest of the Magical World. I would go looking but there was a risk of being found by people wishing us harm."

"I got what you mean, Mr. Johnny." Jake commented. "We have to keep my Dad from knowing he married into a family of dragons."

"Speaking of it, I must inform Susan and ask her to make up an excuse to tell her husband about Jake's lateness." Lao Shi said. "Excuse me while I make a phone call. Fu, keep an eye on my grandson and our guest."

"Sure thing, Gramps." Fu replied, surprising Jonathan. "The dog talks?"

"Man, you really grew up isolated from the Magical World." Jake commented.

"Guys, do you mind if I resume my human form?" Jonathan asked Fu and Jake after Lao Shi left the room.

"Not at all." Fu answered.

"I'm cool." Jake added.

Jonathan then resumed his human form. "Dad?" Jake asked in shock while Fu was speechless.

"That's right, Jakerino." Jonathan Long replied with a happy mood. "Small Magical World, isn't it?"

"You? Dragon? How? Why?" Jake was obviously still in shock.

"Explanations can wait until we're reunited with your sister, your mother and your Grandfather, Jake." Jonathan replied. "I don't like to repeat myself."

"What's this commotion, young one?" Lao Shi asked as he reentered the room. "Aiyaaahhhhhhh!" He exclaimed upon seeing his 'human' son-in-law seeing Jake as a dragon. "Jonathan, I can explain."

"Dad's got some explaining to do himself, G." Jake interrupted. "He's…"

"Interested on having the whole family reunited for the explanations." Jonathan said. "How about this weekend at home? At noon?"

"Okay." Lao Shi uneasily replied and then asked. "Daughter's husband, have you seen another dragon besides Jake and me?"

"Yes, I believe I saw one leaving as I arrived." Jonathan half-lied. His dragon self left to give place to his human self. "Come on, Jake. Let's go home."

Jake and Fu didn't understand why Jonathan wasn't letting Lao Shi into the fact he's also a dragon but neither of them would say anything. At the car, Jake couldn't help but ask his Dad. "Dad, why didn't you tell Gramps you're a dragon as well?"

"I want him to learn along with your sister and your mother, Jakers." Jonathan answered.

"Don't you think you should have at least told my sister and me since you should have expected us to have powers?" Jake asked.

"Before learning about your mother and your grandfather I thought the powers would skip your generation like it did to Grandpa Long." Jonathan explained. Jake thought about asking his Dad why he called Susan a monster back in the eighties but decided to wait until the whole family was reunited.

**LINE BREAK – LONG HOME – NOON**

"Now, Jonathan, what did you want to tell?" Susan asked out of concern.

"Not so fast, Susan." He replied. "I'm still waiting for one relative." He then heard a doorbell. "Must be her." He said and then answered the door. "Welcome, Patchouli."

Lao Shi was worried at his son-in-law's sister's presence. "Daughter's husband, I don't think it's prudent to involve your sister in secrets from our side of the family."

Now Susan was worried. Did her father just imply her husband knows he married into a family of dragons?

"I assure you, wife's father, Patchouli couldn't be readier for the truth." Jonathan replied with an unusually malicious smile. Everyone was surprised he finally responded to being called 'daughter's husband' by his father-in-law. Meanwhile, Jake mentally scolded himself by failing to suspect that, since his Dad was a dragon, his paternal Aunt probably was one as well. "But first, Jake, the fireplace needs to be lit. Would you do the honors?" He asked while winking at Jake. Taking the hint, the American Dragon turned his mouth into a dragon mouth and used his fire-breathing, much to Susan's and Haley's horror. "Jake, how could you? Jonathan, I can…" She then noticed her husband wasn't showing any sign of surprise over the fact their son had just breathed fire.

"Susan, your side of the family isn't the only one our kids got their draconic heritage from." Jonathan calmly explained.

"Wait a minute, brother." Patchouli Long asked. "Are you saying your wife is also a dragon?"

Jake was the one to answer. "It skipped her but Gramps, Haley and I are dragons. What about you, Aunt Patchouli?"

She turned herself into a green (think about the coat she wore in her episode) dragon and then resumed her human form. "Surprised, Jake?"

Meanwhile, Haley turned her attention to her Dad. "Dad, are you a dragon as well?"

Jonathan then briefly resumed his dragon form. "Any questions?"

"Yes." Jake answered. "Why did you call Mom a monster after being originally told the truth about her side, um… back when you dreamed about that?"

"I'm not telling unless you tell me how you know of a detail I never told anybody about that dream." Jonathan demanded, making Jake gulp. "Aw, man."

**End chapter.**


	3. The Dragon Council

**Chapter 3: The Dragon Council**

"I knew it!" Jonathan Long exclaimed. "It wasn't a dream after all."

"Then why did you act otherwise when we told you it was all just a dream back then?" Jake asked with a faint smile, showing he didn't believe his father.

"Because then either I'd be wrong and your mother would think I was crazy or I'd be right and history would be changed." Jonathan explained.

"Whatever, Dad." Jake replied. "It still doesn't explain you calling Mom a monster."

"I didn't believe she was telling the truth back then." Jonathan explained. "I was afraid she made up that story to trick me into revealing my powers and only acted as if I hated dragons to make you think I wasn't one."

"Fair enough, Jonathan." Lao Shi solemnly replied.

"Dad! Are you really accepting that excuse?" Susan was shocked at that.

"We dragons must be careful about who we reveal our secrets to, Susan." Lao Shi explained. "Neither you nor Jonathan could be sure the other wasn't a slayer, for example."

Jake would have made a funny comment on how ludicrous that idea was until he remembered his own love life. He couldn't be sure he was the only dragon to fall in love with a slayer.

"Jonathan, now that we know you and your sister are dragons, I must ask you to present yourselves to the Dragon Council." Lao Shi told his son-in-law. "Why?" Patchouli asked.

After Lao Shi explained, they went to the station to take a magical elevator to the Island of Draco. "Mr. Lao Shi, we're taking a _train_ to an _island_?" Patchouli asked.

"Of course not." Lao Shi stated as if he was stating the obvious. "We're taking the elevator." She then stared at her brother, who was as confused as she was. One elevator ride later, Jonathan and Patchouli were afraid they should have brought barf bags. "Hi, Jake. Hi, Haley." They heard a young woman saying as she approached.

"Hi, Sun!" Jake and Haley replied.

"Jakers, isn't that your Home Economics teacher?" Jonathan asked in surprise at seeing another familiar face.

"She's Haley's Dragon Master and the Korean Dragon, Dad." Jake explained.

"What's a Dragon Master, Jake?" Jonathan asked.

Lao Shi decided to explain that one. "Dragon Masters are dragons assigned to teach young dragons how to use their powers, Jonathan. Since you and your sister never had any, it's possible the Dragon Council will assign one for each of you."

Not knowing the truth, Sun Park was confused. "Lao Shi, why would your son-in-law and his sister need Dragon Masters? They aren't dragons."

"May we?" Patchouli Long eagerly asked Lao Shi. After the elder dragon assented with his head, she and Jonathan changed into their dragon forms. "What?" Sun was now shocked. "Lao Shi, how come you never told the order your son-in-law is a dragon?"

"I've only recently learned the truth, Sun." Lao Shi explained with a sad face. He even lowered his head in shame.

"You know the Dragon Council will be upset at you for failing to recognize a fellow dragon for all those years, right?" Sun asked in concern.

"This just gives me one more reason to be happy for keeping the secret hidden for such a long time." Jonathan commented with a malicious smile after he and Patchouli resumed their human forms. After all those years of enduring Lao Shi's dislike of him, he couldn't help enjoying the notion of his father-in-law being in hot water.

"Now I know where you got your immaturity from, Jake." Haley commented to her brother. All of them then went to the Dragon Council's room. "Luong Lao Shi, isn't that your human son-in-law?" Councillor Andam the African Dragon asked upon seeing Jonathan Long. "I thought you'd bring the new dragon."

"And he did." Jonathan said with pride as he and his sister, once again, resumed their dragon forms.

"Lao Shi, what's the meaning of this?" Councillor Kulde the European Dragon asked in anger. "We thought your son-in-law and his sister were normal humans."

"Patchouli and I kept it hidden from him." Jonathan happily explained.

"Lao Shi, how could you miss that?" Councillor Omina the Dragon of Atlantis asked with a similar expression than Kulde's.

"Hey!" Jake protested. "Dad and Aunt Patchouli failed to notice us as well."

"They're not members of the Order of the Dragon yet, American Dragon." Councillor Andam explained.

"And what exactly does being a member of this order entail to?" Patchouli Long asked.

"The Order of the Dragon is a group of dragons in charge of keeping the balance between human beings and magical creatures." Councillor Kulde explained. "We protect magical creatures from anyone human or magical meaning them harm and we protect humans from magical troubles."

"Jonathan and Patchouli Long, if you agree to join our Order, you'll be evaluated in order to check what sort of training you'll need with your powers." Councillor Andam said. "If you refuse, you'll be stripped from your powers to make sure neither of you will expose the Magical World to human beings."

"Well, if it's to keep Jake from missing too much on schoolwork because of his dragon missions, I'll agree." Jonathan decided.

"Being a dragon is a part of who I am and I won't renounce this." Patchouli added.

The Dragon Council was happy with the decision. "In that case, Dragon Jonathan, Dragon Patchouli, show me how good you are with basic dragon powers." Councillor Kulde asked and the two dragons started flying and breathed fire. "Pretty impressive but we'll also need to see your ability to create chi doppelgangers." Jonathan and Patchouli then created each one a duplicate. The two Jonathans then approached Jake and Haley and said. "Look, kids! Daddy in stereo!"

"I bet you've been waiting a lot for a chance to do that." Jake replied.

"Do you both know you can make partial transformations?" Councillor Omina asked.

"Like this?" Jonathan asked as he reverted to human form and then changed his right arm into a dragon arm.

"Or this?" Patchouli asked as she reverted as well and then turned her ears back into dragon ones.

"Excellent." Councillor Andam commented as he handed Jonathan and Patchouli brochures titled 'So, you're a dragon who grew up apart from your species'. "Please study these for next week when you'll be tested to see if you're ready for dragon duties or if you'll need dragon masters."

**End chapter.**


	4. Period of Adjustment

**Chapter 4: Period of Adjustment**

It didn't take long until news of the American Dragon's 'human' side of the family wasn't so human reached Magus Bazaar. "The American Dragon's Dad is a dragon as well?" "Does that mean Jake Long wasn't the first dragon born in America?" "Is there going to be a new American Dragon?"

Reading those questions in magical magazines made Jake worried. "Dad, you won't become the American Dragon, will you?" Jake asked. "That's my thing."

"Jake, you're a kid." Jonathan explained. "All you should be worried about is school-related stuff like grades, sports, friends and girls."

"Preferably a girl who isn't a dragon slayer." Haley commented.

Jonathan then stared at Jake, who replied. "Rose doesn't hate dragons any longer, Dad."

"The talk will need a serious upgrade for that." Jonathan said in frustration.

"Every dragon with powers must be ready to fight to preserve their existence and the balance between human beings and magical creatures, Jonathan." Lao Shi explained. "Sure, you may try to become the American Dragon once you pass the tests but, until then, you have no choice."

"Anything to keep my kids safe from danger." Jonathan declared. "It's already bad enough that a hate group would target them merely because they were born dragons. They also have to fight to protect themselves and others despite still being kids? It's one thing to train but to actually enter the battlefield?"

"Dad isn't being different from what I expected if he were a human and yet accepted us, Jake." Haley commented to her brother and he agreed.

Jonathan and Patchouli were then introduced to the several kinds of magical creatures that usually show up at Magus Bazaar. One of them was Veronica, who seemed to be a normal human until they saw the lower part of her body was like a spider's. Jonathan was as disgusted at this sight as Jake was the first time while Patchouli was just surprised. Jake deduced she had a slightly better tolerance as a result of having dated a sewer troll. Remembering Stan led Jake to asking: "Aunt Patchouli, do you know your boyfriend Stan is a…"

"A sewer troll?" Patchouli calmly asked.

"And he never told you about dragons other than you and Dad?" Jake asked out of mild curiosity.

"We never told him Jonathan and I grew apart from dragon society, Jake." Patchouli explained. "I'd guess he assumed we had nothing to say."

"And you and Dad never thought about asking him about other dragons?" Jake asked. "I wouldn't like to think Haley and Gramps were the only dragons besides myself."

"We were afraid of what we might find out." Jonathan explained. "Your Aunt and I were so used to being the only dragons besides your Great-grandpa Long we knew we weren't looking for any other dragons."

"OOOOOkay." Jake reluctantly accepted the explanation.

"What about you, Haley?" Patchouli asked. "Any favorite place at Magus Bazaar?"

"I haven't been here long enough to have one yet, Aunt." Haley answered.

**End chapter. Future updates might take longer. Sorry.**


	5. The Tests

**Chapter 5: The Tests**

Once again, the Longs went to the Island of Draco. Jonathan and Patchouli were, fortunately, getting used to the magic elevator. After the Dragon Council reminded them of what was at stake and how important the upcoming tests were, the Longs had time to get acquainted to other dragons. Jonathan couldn't help noticing how much he and his sister were being stared at. "We seem to be quite popular around here, don't we?" He asked Patchouli.

"I know what you mean." She replied to her brother. "I've never had such attention ever since my last days as new girl on campus."

"It's not every day we meet dragons who grew up without knowing any dragons from outside family." Susan explained. "Now we can meet some nice dragon girl to date Jake and make him forget Rose."

"Susan, I know Jake is literally flirting with danger by dating Rose but we can't rush things." Jonathan replied. "We'd better wait until either Jake or Rose gives up."

"You speak as if you trust that slayer to really love Jake." Susan was surprised at Jonathan's response.

"They won't meet on the field that often after Patchouli or I become the American Dragon and Jake has more time to be the kid he is." Jonathan argued.

"Jonathan, while the presence of more dragons protecting the Magical World is appreciated, Jake is the first American Dragon and will occasionally be involved." Lao Shi said. "Whatever you find must be reported to either him or me since I'm his dragon master."

Patchouli was the first one to go through the test of Judgment in Fire. Not having the sneezing salts her nephew had during his turn, she passed the test with no trouble. Jonathan later had the same success.

After that, Jake, Fu and Lao Shi helped Jonathan and Patchouli to prepare for the test of Wisdom in Battle. "Jonathan, Patchouli, I cannot tell you which adversaries each one of you is going to battle since it's not up to me to decide." Lao Shi informed them. "All we can do is to help you get ready for some possibilities."

"Is there any chances I might have to fight one of our fellow dragons?" Jonathan eagerly asked while staring at Lao Shi.

"Quite unlikely." Lao Shi quickly dismissed his son-in-law's theory. "Now let's practice the ogre attack." He then enchanted a boulder so he could throw it with the same ease a real ogre would have throwing an equally-sized non-enchanted one. Jonathan dodged and it was proven to be a wise decision since the enchantment didn't make the boulder any less harmful. Jonathan then tried to retaliate by hitting Lao Shi with his tail but Lao Shi blocked it with his own tail. "No fair!" Jonathan protested. "You were supposed to play ogre and ogres don't have tails!"

"Two lessons here, young dragon." Lao Shi replied. "We must use what we got; and a real ogre would have grabbed your tail and used it to make you hit the floor."

After that, it was Patchouli's turn. Suffice to say it involved several bites.

Jonathan was the first one to go through the test of Wisdom in Battle. Councillor Andam had indeed chosen an ogre to fight him. "Figures." Jonathan muttered. He then tried to hit the ogre with fire-breathing but the ogre quickly dodged and went towards Jonathan's tail. The ogre threw Jonathan to the floor and then tried to give the finishing blow but Jonathan grabbed a piece of the ground and threw it at the ogre's eyes. Jonathan took advantage of the distraction to hit the ogre's face with his tail. After that, Jonathan pulled the ogre's leg with his tail, tripping the ogre. Jonathan won the test.

"Go Dad!" Jake was celebrating. "Go Dad! Go Dad! Go Dad! Go Dad!"

"Jake, this is a solemn occasion." Lao Shi scolded his grandson. "Show more restraint."

During Patchouli's turn, she had to face brownies like her nephew did. Unfortunately, she didn't think about distracting them like Jake did. She lost.

After that, Lao Shi explained to them about the test of Courage in Flight. That test was a flying race where the dragon being tested had to fly an obstacle course within the island and beat an opponent to the finish. "Jonathan, because you have already passed enough tests to earn an overall pass, this test will be a mere formality for you but you must give your best anyway to set an example."

Jonathan nodded. Patchouli then raced against the Egyptian Dragon. It was anyone's race until then end, when Patchouli narrowly won. Jonathan then took his turn and raced against the Japanese Dragon. It was a good reason but Jonathan lost. Fortunately, he didn't need to win anyway.

**LINE BREAK – CANAL STREET ELECTRONICS – TWO DAYS LATER**

Lao Shi, Jonathan, Patchouli and Jake were practicing dragon moves. "You are improving, Patchouli." Lao Shi complimented.

Susan then interrupted the training by bringing some snacks. "Anybody hungry?"

Fu Dog and all dragons minus Lao Shi grabbed some. "The training isn't over." Lao Shi protested.

"Come on, Lao Shi." Patchouli argued. "We've been training for hours."

Jonathan noticed some sadness on Susan. "Susan, what's wrong?"

"I… I… I'm just not used to being the only one without powers back home." Susan explained. She actually felt better telling.

"You'll get used to it, Susan." Jonathan reassured her.

**End chapter. I'm not sure when (or if) a new chapter will be posted.**


End file.
